Mistletoe Magic
by black-winged Fury
Summary: As is Christmas tradition, two people must share a kiss if ever they are caught under the mistletoe. But what if one is unwilling to give and the other is intoxicated and giving? Prideshipping. ONESHOT.


**Mistletoe Magic **

**By black-winged Fury**

Disclaimer: I no own Yugioh

**Fury: **here's a short oneshot I wrote in the spirit of this season. It may seem kind of rushed, because it was. XD I hope you would enjoy this little present from me to you!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was Christmas Eve. Specifically five hours and five minutes before midnight.

A sleek, red two-door stopped in front of a familiar game shop, which also happened to be the Moutou residence. Quietly exiting the car, the two occupants – one tall and the other short – made their way towards the game shop's front door, their footsteps all the while crunching on the white layer of snow.

At exactly seven o' clock, the taller figure had rung the doorbell. Almost immediately the door opened, revealing a spiky-haired youth standing on the threshold. Ruby eyes pausing for a moment on the rosy faces of his guests, Yami Moutou broke into a smile.

"I didn't think you guys would come tonight," he said.

He didn't wait for their answer though as he moved aside to give way for the two. Warmth of the interior greeted them whilst they brushed frost from their hair and removed their heavy overcoats, their host shutting the door behind them.

"Especially you, Kaiba," Yami added, directing his statement to the taller man. His smile turned into a smirk as the said man faced him with an all-too-familiar glare.

"Just don't think I'm doing this for you or for your sorry little friends," Kaiba snarled. "If only I didn't want Mokuba to come here alone I wouldn't even imagine wasting my time being here."

Mokuba frowned at his older brother. "That's not a nice thing to say, Nii-sama. Yami invited us here to spend Christmas and we should be thankful for his offer."

Kaiba grunted and, without even waiting to be asked, climbed up the stairs that led to the Moutou's apartment. Identical sighs escaped the younger Kaiba's and Yami's lips as they heard his footsteps die away.

Turning back to Yami, Mokuba had an apologetic look on his face. "Sorry for that. My brother could be such a grouch sometimes."

'_Sometimes is too much of an understatement,'_ Yami thought, but nevertheless shook his head and gave the boy a smile.

"It's okay, Mokuba. I think I know how Kaiba feels. Let's just hope that after this night we could change your brother's perspective of things, even for a little bit."

Mokuba nodded for an answer and together they went upstairs as well.

**0o0o0o0o0**

Their little party had gone on rather fine – excluding the fact that Bakura had spiked the punch with liberal amounts of alcohol, vodka being one of the few kinds. Fortunately Kaiba was able to figure it out and at once warned Mokuba not to drink the spiked refreshment. As for Kaiba himself, well, he never really left his place near the door since he arrived three hours ago.

Which is why the whole gang, aside from the Kaiba brothers, is, currently, drunk.

Most especially Yami.

Being his first Christmas outside the puzzle, the former spirit was at once intrigued by the thing they call alcohol. Adding the detail that it was his first time to taste such substance, it wouldn't be enough to say that he was instantly hooked.

Kaiba shook his head at his wasted companions. From his corner he could definitely state that they were not in their proper heads. Only his brother acted sane, and he was sleeping on the couch.

He was thinking that this would be the right moment to leave when suddenly pink flooded his vision. A cup of punch was thrust between his eyes, the strong scent of vodka quite apparent. There seemed to be more alcohol than there is punch in that punch.

"Want some Kaiba?" Yami's slurred voice asked.

Kaiba scrunched up his nose at the sharp odor and quickly pushed Yami's hands away. He then glared at the drunken youth before him. Crimson eyes were unfocused and had an immature sparkle in them while a light tint of red swept bronzed cheeks. Kaiba thought it made him look cute, alluring even.

"No, thank you," he said, ignoring that last thought.

"Awww, but this is some great stuff you know. Just try a sip?" Yami pouted. Those full lips were quite drawing his attention.

Kaiba shook his head. Since when was he having thought like this?

"No," Kaiba repeated, sterner this time. He couldn't tell if he's saying it to Yami or to himself.

"Pretty please?"

"I said no."

"Hey Yami," another slurred voice called. Jounouchi. "Look above you."

Yami did look and his eyes, though unfocused, widened. Curious, Kaiba looked up as well.

Lo and behold, there, hanging precisely in the small space between them, was mistletoe.

_Mistletoe._

Good gods.

Keeping his expression in check, Kaiba looked down at Yami. Yami was looking curiously at Jou. He didn't seem to know the meaning of their situation right now. "Mistletoe?"

"Yep. And you know what that means," Jou said. He and Bakura were grinning devilishly. How Kaiba wished to rip those grins from their faces.

"Yami's going to kiss Kaiba!" Yugi declared, before his dark could even ask.

Hearing that, Yami momentarily seemed to gain back rationality as his eyes widened again and his face burned redder. Even Kaiba had the decency to blush despite his best efforts.

"Really?" Yami asked curiously, reasonableness gone once more now that the shock from the sudden news had dissipated.

"Of course not!" Kaiba exclaimed, looking disbelievingly at the shorter teen. He wouldn't…

"Don't listen to him, Yami. You have to kiss Kaiba. Everybody caught under mistletoes does it. It's tradition."

Yami seemed to think over what was said as Kaiba glared at the three in turn, piercing blue eyes silently wishing all of them death.

"Okay then," Yami's voice broke the silence.

He would.

"What do you think are you doing?" Kaiba asked in incredulity as Yami faced him and placed his arms around his neck.

"I'm going to kiss you," he replied simply, as if kissing his rival under the mistletoe in front of all his friends wasn't out of the ordinary.

"What makes you think I'm going to let you do that?"

"Because it's tradition."

"Tradition or not, I'm not going to let you kiss me," he said defiantly.

Yami frowned before it turned into a smirk. Reaching up in tiptoes, he said huskily, "Not if I've got anything to say about it."

And before Kaiba could even utter another retort, Yami locked lips with him. Kaiba gave a small gasp as the soft lips started their dance, light and hesitant at first, but definitely growing deeper.

He couldn't respond at first, thinking how this is wrong in all aspects and that Yami shouldn't be kissing him as if he really meant this.

Yes, Yami Moutou was kissing Seto Kaiba as if his life depended on it.

But in the end Kaiba gave in to those inviting lips, as they were getting too hard to ignore and he was starting to like them being there. He wrapped his arms around Yami's thin waist, pulling him closer as he deepened their kiss.

They stayed there like that for who knows how long, wrapped in each other's being as they shared their passion, too engulfed with the other to notice the cat calls and wolf whistles being thrown at them by their friends.

Eventually they broke apart, the need for oxygen becoming too great to disregard. Panting, Kaiba looked at his new lover. He still couldn't believe what he had just done, but he surely didn't regret a second of it. Yami's face was flushed as he was also catching his breath, crimson eyes shining as he gazed into Kaiba's sapphire ones.

Kaiba gave him a short peck on the lips as he said with a smirk,

"Got any more mistletoe?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Fury:** I would love to hear what you think about this, so please review. **Happy Holidays everyone!**


End file.
